muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Re: Sizing Images Great! Thanks for catching that. I usually re-size before I post, but in this case I was at a friend's house trying to convince him to participate in the Wiki. (He liked it, but made no promises.) So I had to get going before I could figure out how to re-size on the Wiki itself. The tip is appreciated, and will be used! -- TomH 01:43, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) Thanks for the continuing tutorial! I'm not very quick on the uptake, but I get these things eventually with a little help. And no, I haven't applied for the Narnia wiki yet. I should do that right now. Excuse me! -- TomH 03:21, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) Classing up the joint * Rather than filling up your talk page, I just posted an introduction at the TouphPigs forum. How's that? :-) -- Ozzel 06:35, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) Kermit 'Looking Through' Image * What do you think? I really think it looks good! -- Warrick, 21 Dec 2005 Current Events * I like. It might be good to point out under history (and/or vandalism) that you can not only see old changes but revert back.--Pantalones 18:20, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Excellent. We have the best Current Events page on the block. I made a couple amendments. -- ''Scarecroe 18:29, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) References * What do you suggest? -- Scarecroe 07:04, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I dig it. -- Scarecroe 07:13, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) IMDb Links *...for people, movies, and shows: Yea or nay? -- Ozzel 18:57, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) The mystery of ñ * Click: Start > Run > (type) charmap. Voila! -- Scarecroe 02:17, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Digital, not Analog * Thanks, Danny. That was driving me nuts. Especially trying to figure out what the UTC time was! Now...do you think my entries might come out better if I start using this newfangled keyboard thingy, or should I just continue to write in pencil on my screen? -- TomH 05:10, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) Navigation menu * Y'know what would be really nifty? A "Categories" link on the navigation menu. I keep finding myself having to go to the main page to get to the categories. If there was a link on the menu, I'd certainly give it a good clicking or two. Ozzel 19:49, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Does anyone know how to contact the Wikicities admins? That's the only way to edit the navbar. -- Scarecroe 20:05, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Hopefully you guys can figure something out. I'll just make a bookmark button for the time being.Ozzel 20:09, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Also: Academy Awards (appearances) - Awesome. Now if only I knew which years they were on there. :-p This is where the "somebody" comes in...Ozzel 20:09, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I read it somewhere. Only a Wikicities admin can edit that space. -- Scarecroe 20:17, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Hey, it's here! AWESOME!!! -- Ozzel 21:02, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) Muppet Fan Category *Should there be a catagory added for Muppet Fan information. I.E. Articles about fan-sites, fan-fiction, fan-clubs, etc. I can't seem to find one, and I am not certain now to add a new catagory. Mat B Regard * EDIT: Never mind, Pantalones already added the catagory to the page I was thinking of..seem there was a Fandom catagory afterall. Sorry to bother you. Mat B Regard All the Peoples * It is pretty sweet, isnt't it, Danny?--Pantalones 12:52, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Whaddayasay? Soundtrack Album Info *Thanks for the welcome! I've been adding a bunch of composers and working on the sountrack listings on the movie pages. Is the way I'm doing it okay? (i.e. Muppet Treasure Island, Muppets From Space, The Great Muppet Caper) I've changed the headers to "Soundtrack Album Info" since I'm including the composers. Let me know if there's anything I need to change format-wise. If not, I'll go ahead and do the rest of the films this way. (Also...should I include track times? Just a thought.) Thanks! Ozzel *Will do on the track times and singers. I'll start working on the album pages, too. Should I put all the info on the album pages and then just have links on the movie pages, or should the info be on both? Also, my name is Colby B. :-) Ozzel 01:21, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) Family Guy Muppet References *Hey Danny, I was wondering if you wanted to include the Family Guy Muppet references on the site somewhere. I'm willing to post them in the TV appearances section if you want to include it on the site. -- Theprawncracker Casting History *Hey, babe. Scott and I have been playing around with something. Can you check out the Casting History sections on the Scooter and Statler pages and let me know what you think?--Pantalones 00:33, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Scott's formatting is HTML, which I don't know so well, but I'll try and learn. Also, as I told Scott, my working theory is - Main performer goes first (i.e. Richard for Statler), then subsequent major performers in chronological order (i.e. Jerry and Steve for Statler). The thing is that I'd like to separate any minor, interim or one-shot performers (i.e. Drew for Statler). I'm going to try and see if we can have a black bar go across the chart.--Pantalones 00:51, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) *OK - so I've found a great page on how to make tables in wiki (http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Table), but I'm finding that the table format might be constricting. For example, Jerry's first Statler performance was in 1975 and his last was in 2002. On a chart, that's misleading and confusing, when Richard is listed as going from 1976-1990. I think this is a case where the list format is just more versatile, especially since recent casting changes can be so wacky.--Pantalones 01:02, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) re: quotes You asked for suggestions, while the italics is a traditional look, in my honest opinion, I think that Bold for the name may look smarter, as here Yolanda the Rat. What do you think? - Mat B Regard Quotes I am adding tones of quotes across the site, how would you like them formatted? I don't want to keep making you and others go through correting my quote format...is there a spcific way we want them?Mat B Regard Edit: Ahh, I see you answered this questian when TomH asked it. It would be a good idea to start a page with details of how quotes, etc should be formatted becuase I bet we'll get loads. Tabs Just checked out the Sam Quotes page. I didn't realize we could tab like that. Thanks for fixing the formatting.--Pantalones 03:52, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) (I signed it! I signed it!) Talk image and Stubs template * Okay, your image is all set to go. : Also, I just created a stubs template. If you come across any pages you think would need it, just enter . I figure if we get a bunch of 'em on articles that could really use it, we could add a link to the Main Page. -- Scarecroe 01:29, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Archive:User talk:Toughpigs